


Raffle Your Way Back Into My Heart

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, Brief Anger, Bucky and Sam are good bros, Ficlet, Fluffy, Getting Back Together, Howard's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meddling Friends, Raffles, communication is key, just fluff, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Although he claims he is not that desperate, Steve signs up for his company's raffle for a blind mystery date and wins. Only he soon discovers that his date is some from his past. This is probably going to end badly but oddly enough Steve is willing to take that chance.





	Raffle Your Way Back Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY STONY FANDOM!  
> Another day in paradise for these boys. Nothing hurts and its all fluff. Jk some hurt but worry not it ends happy~ 
> 
> I am gifting this to my love Attolias for being just amazing and supportive. Hopefully, you enjoy it xD <3

Steve worked for a small design company near Central Park. They were not many but their force was mighty as they handled big-name clients with ease. It was hard work but Steve enjoyed it. Allowed him to have a steady income rather than the too far spaced payments of freelance. His company held events for all occasions of the year so it was no surprise when he got the email about their Valentine’s Day event. Though what surprised him was what they were offering this year.

The email read:

***

Hello SHIELD Army! Ready for Valentine’s Day?

We want to say congrats to all who have scored themselves a date tonight but to those who haven’t worry not for we have a special event just for you!

A chance to spend your Valentine’s day with a mystery man who could bring something interesting into your life even for a night guaranteed.

If you are interested in winning this chance please follow the link below with all employee details. You should receive an email by the end of this week if you won!

[imaginary link here]

Best of luck,  
Maria Hill  
SHIELD Design Human Resources Representative  
(640) xxx - 2301  
mariahill@shielddesign.com

***

Steve read the email a few times almost sure he wasn’t going to sign up for the raffle to win a date. He was single and a bit lonely but he wasn’t that desperate...at least not yet. Still, he couldn’t get the raffle out of his mind even when he went to lunch with his best friend at his favorite place.

“You're looking distracted punk,” Bucky, Steve’s best friend, spoke up after the first few minutes of silence.

“Sorry Buck,” Steve answered sheepishly picking up his burger to take his first bite, “got somethin’ on my mind is’all.”

“Yeah? And what’s that? The cute girl who works on your floor or the boy down in printing?” Bucky smiled knowing full well that although Steve found them cute he wasn’t interested in pursuing anything with them.

“Haha very funny,” Steve rolled his eyes, “no it’s just...my company’s throwing this raffle for a mystery date for Valentine’s Day and I guess a part of me is more interested in it than I thought.”

“Do it,” Bucky said nonchalantly, “you got nothin’ to lose yeah? You win you go on a fun date. You don’t win and your back to having no plans for next week.”

Steve knew that but he wasn’t so convinced he was okay with going out with some person his own company picked out for him.

“Do it when you get back to your computer and stop thinking about it so we can actually enjoy our meal. I don’t need you fainting on me again,” Bucky smiled mischievously earning him a hard punch from Steve.

“That was years ago jerk. You know I don’t face the same problems since I got selected for treatment by Doctor Erskine,” Steve answered but mentally agreed to take the leap of faith and sign up for the raffle. With that, Steve finally digs into his burger enjoying the rest of his lunch break with Bucky.

Later as he sat down on his desk and checked his email for any further project updates or requests, Steve checks to make sure no one is looking before hitting the registration link. Darcy a few cubicles down is a big gossip and he really didn’t want the whole floor to know he was signing up to be matched by their company. Though he finished filling out the form pretty quickly Steve struggled to press send. He wasn’t one to hesitate but he still couldn't decide if he really wanted to do this.

“Hey, Rogers!” Shit! Darcy was walking towards his cubicle, in a swift movement Steve clicked the send button and exed out of the tab as fast as he could. Guess that was it. His decision made. Though knowing his luck he would probably not win. It took him five tries to get into the Erskine project, so for all, he knew he could bet that Steven Grant Rogers will still be dateless as he is now on Valentine’s Day.

Steve had momentarily forgotten about the raffle as Darcy walked to him forcing him back into work mode. Though he will come to learn that one small click could have a large effect on his life…

On Friday Steve was able to work from home taking his company laptop with him on Thursday Steve had all he needed to get this week’s work done from his couch. He pulled his laptop out from the bag and opened it up while turning on some old show reruns he loves to keep on as background noise as he worked. And with that, he logged in and began his sketch designs sketch up of blueprints he helps draw for those who need artists hands to bring their ideas to life on paper.

He expected this Friday to be a slow day like most. Steve had forgotten about the raffle he had signed up for until he heard an email notification on his computer pulling him out of his work binge. He opened it quick wanting to get back to his art but what he read shocked him.

He had won. Steve had won the raffle. He had a date for Valentine’s Day.

Safe to say he was basically useless for the rest of the day.

“So you won?” Bucky asked Steve over the phone as Steve decided to go for an evening run to get his mind straight from the news. After receiving the email and finishing up his end, Steve was officially going on a blind date set up by his company.

“Yeah,” Steve spoke a little breathless, “not like I planned on winning...you know my luck isn’t so great Buck.”

“Well let’s hope that this lucky streak continues,” Bucky chuckled, “it would have sucked to drag you on my date night with Nat to be your wingmen while also trying to be romantic.”

“You know Buck I wouldn’t intrude on you guys like that,” Steve shook his head as he began to run again.

“Like you had a choice,” Steve could hear Sam’s voice on the other end say, “like they’d enjoy themselves knowing you were sulking at home alone.”

“Well we...could have always gone out,” Steve interjected pausing only to take a breath.

“Nah I got a date of my own and I don’t want to have your sorry ass chasing off my Valentine with your sulking,” Sam replied easily making Steve laugh. His friend did know how to cheer him up a bit.

Truth was, Steve was a bit excited for this date. He knew it was always worth giving something a shot. Though the last time he was really serious about a relationship it didn’t end so well. Even the thought of them brought a pang to his chest. Steve knew he will always love them but it was probably time to actually move on.

“I really hope it goes well man,” Sam said before both he and Bucky said goodbye leaving Steve alone in his thoughts again.

* * *

Steve wore his nice blue button down shirt that showed off his body in all the right places. According to Sharon, it was his greatest buy. He paired it with simple black slacks, his nicest shoes and his only expensive accessory, a watch that his ex had bought him long ago.

They had agreed on a mutual meeting point near Central Park and what color shirts they were to wear. So here he was standing in his blue shirt waiting for his mystery date to appear. They were late but Steve didn’t mind as it was a little warmer today. But Steve kept a sharp eye looking around constantly to check if anyone looked like they were looking for him too.  
“I remember buying that watch,” a familiar voice spoke up to his right. Steve turned his head so fast he felt a twinge of pain crawl up his neck as he looked into the other’s eyes. It was his ex-Tony, the man he still couldn’t really let go of.

“Tony,” Steve breathed standing up straighter and shuffling his feet. The last time they had met was when he was still skinny 150 lbs asthmatic. Tony was one of the few real loves he felt and at thirty-five he has yet to come close to what he felt for the man standing a few feet away from him.

“Figured you would be the one I had to meet for this blind date,” Tony grumbled pulling Steve out of his thoughts and back into reality. What did he-oh damn. Tony was his blind date. He was sure because no one else would dare wear such bright red pants and not only get away with it but make them look dashingly good.

“It wasn’t really a raffle was it?” Steve sighed realizing that his friends probably had something to do with this. A part of him wanted to be anywhere but here but another part of him, a bigger part, wanted to stay and give this a chance.

“Look, I am sorry. I wouldn’t have shown up if they told me it was you okay? I know when I am not really wanted,” Tony growled wincing a bit while taking a few steps back. Steve felt a flash of anger run through him hearing Tony say those words. Steve had never _never_ told Tony he didn’t want to see him or have him around. _But you never really told him that you did_ , his mind supplied making his anger instantly dissipate.

“Let’s go to the diner we have reservations at and talk,” Steve just spoke quick noticing Tony begin to turn away. Tony stopped and turned to Steve looking at him with wide hopeful eyes. Then something shifted and Tony had his guard up again. This was going to be a fun night.

Tony stepped up next to him and took a moment to take in Steve’s new body and look. He furrowed his brows a moment as if thinking about something but quickly replaced it with a playful yet little cold grin. “Gymming did you well,” Tony commented as they finally began to walk. Steve knew that Tony knew that it wasn’t really the gym that gave him this body.

“Yeah all those sleepless nights spent running on those treadmills finally did me some good,” Steve replied trying to keep the atmosphere light until they got to the diner. He didn’t want Tony running away just yet.

They walked in silence each in their own thoughts and neither wanting to break the silence in fear of somehow ruining this chance with each other. Steve was not expecting to ever really run into Tony again after that day he walked away from him eight years ago. He had kept tabs on him through what he could get through the media and gossip but he never dared dream that Tony would give him the time of day now that he was the CEO of his own company. Even after all this time, it felt natural to walk beside him. Steve even felt the itch to grab Tony’s hand and intertwine it with his own. He refrained though. It wasn’t his place... _yet_.

“So…,” Tony broke the silence as they entered the busy diner as if safe from either of them turning back and running, “do you wear my watch to every first date that you go on?”

Steve felt his cheeks burn a bit like he has been caught outside of his room past curfew. There wasn’t anything really to be embarrassed about but still couldn’t really help it. “Well, it was either this or come naked because I don’t have much else to show off.”

Tony actually laughed at Steve’s answer sliding into the other side of the booth the hostess led them to. The waitress came a few minutes later to take their order giving both Steve and Tony time to recollect themselves. Steve loved how easy it was to fall back into what they had but he needed to know why. Why Tony left him. It was a question that had bothered him for a long time.

“Why?” Steve blurted just as the waitress left them alone again. He wanted to slap himself for being the reason that Tony’s easy smile faded away but it was better to rip off the bandaid early.

“Why what, Steve?” Tony’s eyes grew cold readying himself for a fight.

Steve rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair before replying, “why did you leave me that night? I know you loved me when you walked away. I just don’t...I can’t understand...” Steve drifted off stopping himself from babbling.

“It wasn’t going to last Steve. Plus I was given an ultimatum of you or my inheritance and I’m a selfish guy,” Tony answered shrugging off his answer. Anger flashed in Steve’s chest quick and hot. It took all he could to keep it in forcing himself to close his eyes and recenter himself.

“Don’t bullshit me, Tony,” Steve growled balling his hands into fists under the table, “I don’t believe you would leave us, leave me for money. I know you didn’t care about the money. We could have made our own way. I would have loved you whether you had a million dollars or just a penny to your name. Hell, you could take mine for all I cared.”

Tony blinked a few times as if trying to find another bad explanation to paint himself as the bad guy but Steve could see that Tony knew Steve wouldn’t buy it. Steve was tired of being lied to. After all these years, after all that pain, Steve deserved the truth. The real truth.

“...It wasn’t just about the money,” Tony let out the truth just above a whisper lowering his shoulders in defeat, “I broke up with you to save you. To give you a chance at a life you deserved. I...didn’t want you to have to struggle and be limited because you chose to be with me. It was the only choice I could make Steve. What else do you want me to say?”  
“What do you mean by saving me?” Steve narrowed his eyes questioningly.

Tony sighed and began to rub his hands together. It was a nervous tick Tony had even since they were together. This was something that worried Tony immensely. “The Erskine trials,” ice cold water ran through Steve’s veins at hearing those words, “turns out my dad knew you had applied and was blocking your application to get selected and gave me the choice, I stay with you and force you to never get the once in a lifetime opportunity for a better life or let you go and have you get the one thing you really needed. I couldn’t do that to you and I didn’t tell you because I knew, I know, you would have argued to change my mind.”

Howard fucking Stark. If he wasn’t already dead Steve would have found a way to beat his ass and get away with it. Still, Steve was angry at Tony for taking away his choice. For making that decision for him. He had no _right_. If Steve had known that the Erskine trials cost him his greatest love he would have never agreed to participate.

“I didn’t need a chance of good health and perfect life,” Steve growled, “I was satisfied with what I got because I had you. You were all I needed. All I wanted. I almost backed out because of how devastated I was to lose you! What if I had! Everything you did would have been for _nothing_.”

“If not the Erskine trials then when you decided to apply to jobs that could lead you to a better life! It didn’t matter. Howard would have found a way to ruin you. And I couldn’t live with myself knowing that you couldn’t live your dream because you had chosen me. I...I didn’t want you to come to resent me for it,” Tony ended the last sentence in a whisper causing all Steve’s anger to flush away.

“I wish you had told me,” Steve leaned back lowering his shoulders in defeat. It hurt but at least now he knew that he was right. Tony hadn’t left him because he didn’t love him anymore. So glad he persisted to hold onto that hope that the other man cared about him as much as he did even when Tony had told him that he didn’t love him anymore.

“You would have fought to stay,” Tony just said, “took on the whole world on those tiny shoulders to prove we were worthy. And I loved you for that but I also knew that love blinded you to the opportunity that you could have. I am not going to apologize for making that choice.”

“I understand we were young and you didn’t have the capabilities to challenge your father that way,” Steve answered, “and I would like to believe that if given the choice we could have figured out a way through it. But I want you to know that one of my biggest regrets was letting you walk away. For not fighting for what we had. Still, a part of me always wondered if somehow the circumstances change we would find a way back to each other.”

“I...would actually love that,” Tony confessed giving Steve his first genuine shy smile that he had often seen adorn Tony’s face when they had been together.

“Yeah?” Steve leaned forward feeling a glimmer of hope grow in his heart.

Tony smiled and pulled Steve’s hand into his intertwining their fingers giving a tight squeeze as his reply.

 


End file.
